Coming back to Chesley
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are on thier honeymoon in Hawaii and are soon on thier way back to Stars Hollow to see thier 12 year old daughter Chesley who is staying with his parents while they are gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the last morning of Luke and Lorelai's honeymoon in Hawaii and he is slowly waking up next to her and wraps his arm around her gently rubbing his hand down her shoulder to her arm and kisses her shoulder once.

Lorelai looks over her shoulder at him

''morning.'' he says

''hey babe morning you sleep good?'' she asks him

''yea what about you?'' he asks her

''excellent actually.'' she tells him

''good so last morning being here.'' he says

''I know I'm sad to leave here but excited to see Rory and Chesley again and be in our own home.'' she tells him

''you been awake long?'' he asks her

''a little while yea.'' she says

''hey how about this we get up and go and get some breakfast then we take a walk on the beach then come back here and then shower and get changed and packed thenhead to the airport to catch our flight?'' he asks her

''sounds great I wonder how Chesleyis doing I think I'm just going to give her a call to make sure she's not driving your parents crazy.'' she tells him

''I'm sure she's fine with them you don't need to call her you will see her when we get home.'' he tells her

''yea but I think I might still give her a call.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and picks up the phone and calls the diner

''Luke's...'' Chesley answers

''hey sweetie!'' Lorelai says

''Mommy!'' Chesley says

''hey how's it going? It's loud there!'' Lorelai tells her

''yea the diner is packed this afternoon I can barley hear you.'' Chesley tells her

''aww that's good. So how are you sweetie are you being good for Nana and Papa and helping them out around the diner and not driving them crazy?'' Lorelai asks her

Chesley scofts ''Mommy yea god!'' she says sarcastically

''well I just wanted to call and check in and to let you know that daddy and I are still here in Hawaii but are on our gonna be on way home later and will home later tonight hopefully before you go to bed but hopefully I'll wake you up when we get home to say good-night to you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Chesley says

''okay so how's Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know I haven't seen her in a while but I think she's gonna pick me up later and finally take me home tonight for good from Nana and Papa's.'' Chesley tells her

''aww that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea I'm excited to go home to my room.'' Chesley tells her

''aww I bet okay sweetie daddy and I were just about to go and get somebreakfast but I'll hopefully see you later tonight okay? I love you.'' Lorelai asks her tells her

''okay love you too bye Mommy.'' Chesley says

''bye baby.'' Lorelai says and hangs up

''how are thing's?'' he asks her

''oh good.'' she tells him

''good and how is she?'' he asks her

''oh she's good.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yup.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''okay let's go and get some breakfast.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

they leave thier hotel room together to go and get some breakfast.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking down the hall to the elevator's.

''so how'd she say Rory was?'' he asks her

''she didn't she said she hasn't talked to her in a while because she's probably busy with work and doesn't have time to hang with her.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh.'' he says and gets in the elevator with her and the doors close

back in Stars Hollow

''hey Papa I'm going outside to write in my journal.'' she tells him

''okay sweetie Nana is going to be here in a little while to pick you up to take you home to pack so you are ready to go when Rory gets here and to our house tonight.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Chesley says

''okay sweetie.'' he says

Chesley leaves the diner to go over to the town square to sit and write in her journal.

Katherine walks into the diner ''hey hunnie.'' she says

''hey did you get everything you needed to get done done?'' he asks her

''yup.'' she says

''good.'' he says

''yea where's Chesley?'' she asks him

''ah she just went outside in the square to write in her journal.'' Will tells her

''ah.'' she says

''so Luke and Lorelai are coming home today?'' Katherine asks him

''tonight yea and Rory is gonna come and pick up Chesley from our house later after work and take her home so they are there when the kid's arrive home.'' he tells her

''good.'' Katherine says

''so have they called?'' she asks him

''who?'' he questions her

''the kid's?'' she asks him

''yea I think Lorelai just called and talked to Chesley.'' he tells her

''oh that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night when Rory gets to Katherine and Will's she goes into the house.

''Ches!'' Rory calls

''bedroom!'' Chesley answers her back

Rory walks down the hall and sees Chesley in the guestroom packing the rest of her stuff.

''hey you ready?'' Rory asks her sounding stressed out

''yea just let me get the rest of my stuff ready and don;t talk to me that way!'' Chesley tells her

''what way?'' Rory asks her

''the way you're talking with that tone in your voice that mommy hates!'' Chesley tells her

''I'm sorry sweetie I'm just stressed out with work and Logan is just driving me crazy.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Chesley says

''so where's Nan?'' Rory asks her

Chesley just shrugs ''I don't know I think she just went out.'' Rory tells her

''oh went out where? you're here alone?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Chesley tells her

''where's Papa?'' Rory asks her

''diner.'' Chesley tells her

''okay you ready?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Chesley says

''okay lets go.'' Rory tells her grabbing as much stuff as she can

Chesley grabs the rest of her stuff.

Rory brings her out to the car and gets all her stuff in the car and get in and head home.

back in Stars Hollow when the girls get there they get out of Rory's car and the entire house is dark so they grab all the stuff out of the car and go up to the front door and Rory unlocks the door and they walk in and bring all the stuff into Rory's old room which is now Chesley's and Rory turns the light on and they drop all the stuff on the floor next to her bed.

''okay so are you hungry kido?'' Rory asks her

''yea starving!'' Chesley tells her

''okay what do you want to eat?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know.'' Chesley tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''fine I'm gonna go and set up my laptop so just think about what you want.'' Rory tells her

''Ches!'' Rory calls

''yea?'' Chesley answers her

''you want me to order a pizza?'' Rory asks her

''whatever I don't care sounds good.'' Chesley tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and orders a pizza and starts checking her e-mail and then does a little bit of work before the pizza gets there and gets up and opens the door when there;s a knock on the door and the pizza arrives.

''hey Joe.'' Rory says

''hey Rory.'' he says

''what do I owe ya?'' she asks him getting some money out of her wallet

''15 even.'' he tells her

''okay here ya go.'' she tells him and she gives him a $20 and she tells him and takes the pizza from him

''wait I owe you a $5.'' he tells her and goes to get it out of his pocket

''oh don't worry about it keep the change.'' she tells him

''okay thanks.'' he says

''bye Joe.'' Rory says

''cya Rory.'' he says and leaves

Rory shuts the door

''Ches pizzas here!'' Rory calls out to her

''kay coming!'' she says and comes out into the livingroom to eat with Rory

They eat together while Rory keeps typing and working while she eats focusing on her bright laptop screen.

''what time are mommy and daddy getting home?'' Chesley asks her

''late probably midnight after you are in bed and are asleep.'' Rory tells her

''I wish they would just get home before I go to sleep I want mommy.'' Chesley tells her with a tiredness in her voice

''shh I know you do kido.'' Rory says

After they eat Rory cleans up and tucks Chesley in bed and finishes working some before she shuts down for the night and turns all the lights off and settles into the couch to sleep for a few hours before car doors outside wake her up a few hours later.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lorelai and Luke try to be as quite as they can coming in the door with thier luggage and Rory sits up.

''hey welcome home!'' Rry says

Lorelai gasps ''hey sweetie what are you still doing up?'' Lorelai asks her excitedly

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

''Hi Luke did you guys have a good trip?'' she asks then

''yea really good.'' he tells her

''that's good.'' Rory says

Lorelai goes over and kisses Rory's cheek.

''how are you look at you you're both so tan!'' Rory says excitedly

''yea we are.'' Lorelai says

''is Ches asleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''she is.'' Rory tells her

''okay well I'm gonna go wake the girl up to say hi and good-night to her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''you staying here tonight hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and goes to Chesley's room and opens the door quitely and goes over to her bed and smiles and bends down and gently kisses Chesley's cheek and puts her hand on chesley's shoulder softly.

''ches mommy's home.'' Lorelai tells her softly

''mommy?'' Chesley says waking up slowly

''yea hey sweetie we're back.'' Lorelai tells her

Chesley sits up and rubs her eyes.

''Mommy!'' Chesley says excitedly and smiles

''hey kido!'' Lorelai says and gives her a hug

''missed you!'' Chesley tells her clinging into her

''missed you too baby!'' Lorelai tells her excitedly

''how are you baby?'' Lorelai asks her happily

''good!'' Chesley tells her happily clinging to her mom tighter

''shh I got you.'' Lorelai tells her and sits down on the bed with her holding her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''where's daddy?'' Chesley asks her

''he's...'' Lorelai says without finishing her sentence

Luke comes to her door ''hey baby!'' he says

''Daddy!'' she says holding her arms out to him

Luke walks into her room and hugs her.

Lorelai smiles watching them.

''how are you sweetie

''good.'' she tells him and yawns

Lorelai yawns after her 'hey you want to help me tuck her back in hun

''oh yea sure

''okay sweetie mommy n daddy are tired and are gonna head up to bed,;; she tells Chesley tucking her in with Luke and kisses her head

''night baby sleep well I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''love you too mommy.'' Chesley tells her

''night kido.'' Luke says

''nte daddy.'' she says and closes her eyes

Loelai and Luke leave her room and close the door quitely and go back out to the livingroom to grab thier luggage to take it upstairs.

''okay sweetie Luke and I are heading up night I love you sleep well.'' Lorelai tels her and kisses her head

''okay I will love you too.'' Rory tells her

Luke and Lorelai go upstairs

''oh my god I'm so exhausted.'' Lorelai says and goes into her closet and gets her sweats on

''did you have a good time?'' he asks her

''yea really good!'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

they brush thier teeth in the bathroom together before crawling into bed together.

''night.'' he says and kisses her

''mmm night sweetie love you.'' she tells him and kisses him

''love you too .'' he says and smiles

''ah feels soo good hearing that finally!'' she tells him excitedly

''I know night.'' he says

''nite babe.'' she says

they turn off the lights and go to sleep together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Lorelai wakes up early and gets up slowly not to wake or disturb her new husband and gets out of bed and starts to open her suitcase making sure the zipper doesn;t make too much noise and brings all her dirty clothes downstairs to the washer to be washed then goes into the kitchen and tries to be as quite as she can not to wake Rory and Chesley and makes herself some coffee. Rory wakes up and coms into the kitchen.

''Mom!'' Rory says angrily

Lorelai jumps being scared by Rory ''what? Lorelai questions her and turns around to face her

''God Hi!'' Lorelai says in an out of breath tone since Rory scared her

''what are you doing up? Rory asks her ''Arn't you like suppossed to still be like oh I don't know like alseep in bed with your husband?'' Rory asks her

''no hunnie I had to get up I have things to do today.'' Lorelai tells her

''I made some coffee.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just groans

''how'd you sleep hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs and sits down at the table and lays her head down on her arms.

Lorelai pours her some coffee and sits at the table with her ''what's wrong hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don;t know just my life is stressful work is stressful.'' Rory tells her

''what happened?'' Lorelai questions her

''nothing.'' Rory tells her

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her

''okay, it's just Logan!'' Rory tells her

''what about Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''it's nothing it's stupid he's just stupid and he's trying to get back into my life again and it's just stupid.'' Rory tells her

''well do you want to get back together with him?'' Lorelai asks her

''no!'' Rory says

''oh do you still love him hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I will always love him but I just don't know if I can be in and handle being in a relationship right now with all the work I have to do.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''well did you tell him that?'' Lorelai asks her

''I've tried to.'' Rory tells her

''and?'' Lorelai questions her

''and what? He doesn't listen to me!'' Rory tells her

''then if he's not listening to you don't get back together with him!'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just shrugs ''I just wish that I could find a guy as good as Luke is.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai just smiles ''yea you will one day.'' Lorelai tells her

''I guess.'' Rory says 


End file.
